Something's Different New Version!
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: Basically Fuu gets mad because she's in love with Mugen, can't take being around him anymore, leaves, gets caught by some perv, gets saved by Mugen. The story is better than the summary i promise! R&R! MuFuu
1. Leave Me Alone

Something's Different

Disclaimer – I don't own Samurai Champloo…so don't sue me.

Author's Note: This story takes place during their search for "the samurai who smells of sunflowers" or aka the Sunflower Samurai. I know exactly what happens in the anime series, but I'm not following any of those events, I'm making up my own. So please continue to enjoy. I'm only doing this because of a review I had to continue, though I think it's better if I just do this (redo the whole story). I promise it's better than the last!

Chapter One: Leave Me Alone

Rain poured down all around the motel room, and Fuu listened to it as it softly hit the roof. She wiped at her face, feeling the softness of her kimono as it slid across her skin. She hoped that no one would realize that she had been crying, though she knew her face was probably pink and puffy, and her eyes were probably red. She glanced once at the door, which she had previously locked, and sighed softly. She knew that at any moment Mugen would be back and want in, but she wanted him out. From the beginning she had told herself to not get wrapped up in any unwanted feelings, and now it seemed that she had. If her search was already causing her grief, she didn't need any more from Mugen and his harsh words and un-open heart.

A knock sounded on the door, at first soft but then became louder and more demanding. She recovered from her flinching due to the first knock, but continued to sit on the edge of the small mat by the window, clutching to her kimono with her right hand, gently running the fingers of her left against the wooden wall.

"Fuu," Mugen's voice said, somewhat gentle, "Open the damn door."

She shook her head but said nothing, didn't budge, didn't want to. If she knew one thing about Mugen, it was that he was scarcely gentle.

"No, Mugen," she whispered, "Just go away."

She heard the click-clacking of his metal geta on the ground outside, and then his fist pounded against the door. "Damn it, Fuu. Why do you have to go and make every single thing so fucking difficult? This is my room too, so let me in."

"Just…just leave me alone, Mugen."

She heard him sigh and then there was a pause when nothing seemed to sound.

"What the hell did I do this time?" he finally asked. "I never guessed you'd get so fucking mad you'd lock me and four-eyes out of the room."

"Jin has nothing to do with this," she said softly. It was true, she had locked them out because she had wanted to be alone, but she couldn't possible answer Mugen's question. Sure, he had done plenty wrong before, but now he was just being himself. She was the one who had done something wrong. It wasn't exactly his fault that she knew she shouldn't be in love with him.

"What did I do?" Mugen growled from outside the door.

"I don't…I can't tell you what you did, Mugen," she whispered. She stood from where she was sitting and walked over to the door, taking the knob in her trembling fingers. She turned it and opened the door, avoided Mugen's eyes, and walked past him.

"You can go in," she said, "But I'm leaving."


	2. Just Let Her Go

Chapter Two: Just Let Her Go

Disclaimer: I still don't own Samurai Champloo…

Jin made his way toward the room, only to stop at the sound of Mugen and Fuu's angry voices. His fingers gazed the wall as he pondered on whether he should go and stop their argument but he decided against it. They would quit soon enough, they always did, and then he could go to sleep.

"What the HELL do you mean, you're leaving?" Mugen yelled, reaching out to grab her wrist before she could walk away. Rage shot through his entire body, and anger seemed to swallow what was left of his heart.

"I mean exactly what I said, Mugen. I'm leaving!" she yelled back at him, trying to get away.

"Stop struggling and talk," Mugen said, "What's going to happen to you when you leave? Did you stop to think about that? You won't have me to come and save your sorry ass every time you get caught up in some kind of trouble, will you? What about your stupid search for that Samurai? You couldn't have given up all hope of finding this guy yet, have you?"

Fuu tried to fight back her tears and looked up at him, her brown eyes full of hate. "Since when do you care, Mugen?" she asked, lowering her voice to a cold harsh whisper.

Since when had he cared? Mugen didn't exactly know. Did he care? Of course not…she was a whiny-ass bitch who was always yelling at him for something. Why would he care about her?

"I don't," he whispered, just as coldly. "But you aren't leaving, Fuu. Not until we've found that samurai you're looking for, got it? I've spent too much of my time on this already to just give up."

Fuu wasn't listening anymore. She didn't care what he had to say. All she wanted was for Mugen to be out of her life, so she could move on, and stop dreaming and hoping for the impossible. She wanted to turn and run and she started to, but Mugen's voice stopped her once more.

"If you take one step away from here, Fuu, I swear I'll…"

Fuu didn't dare move from where she was standing before she crumbled down to the floor. She let the tears flow freely from her eyes. Her fingers dug into the end of her kimono.

Mugen didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to slap her or kick her to make her shut up, but the other part wanted to fall down next to her and embrace her. He just stood and watched her fall apart. In great gasping sobbing breaths she began to talk again.

"Mugen, I'm leaving. I don't care what the hell you do when I leave. I don't care anymore. Just let me go. You're free, you shouldn't have any problems with that. It's what you wanted. Forget the stupid promise. It never existed from this moment on. But I promise you that in the morning, when you wake up, I'll be gone."

"I thought I just said—"

"Let her go, Mugen," Jin's voice said as he walked up two the two of them. "If she wants to go, let her go."

Mugen looked up at Jin. "Jin…I…she…"

"Let her go…"

Fuu looked up at Jin and smiled. She was grateful that he had come to her rescue. "Thank you, Jin," she whispered as she stood up and dusted her pink kimono off. She smiled up at Jin. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You're a good friend. Goodbye Jin…maybe we'll meet again," she said, and then she was gone.

Mugen looked up at Jin, who was now cleaning his sword. "Why'd you let your girl go, Jin?" he asked.

"She's not my girl," Jin replied.

"Yes she is, and you know it," he whispered.

"Whatever Mugen," Jin said as he stepped into the room, "Just believe what you want."

"What if she gets hurt?" Mugen asked.

Jin laughed and turned to Mugen. "If you're so concerned about her, Mugen, maybe you should go after her. After all, it seems to me like something is different between the two of you…"


	3. One Whispered Scream

Chapter Three: One Whispered Scream

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo…thus you have no right to sue me.

Mugen looked furiously at the sky. He was soaked to the bone, and was going to only get even wetter as he searched for Fuu. _Damn rain. Damn Fuu_. Why was he even going after her again? Why did he even consider going outside in the crappy weather? What the hell would be accomplished if he found her?

He looked toward the wooded path. That was her only way out, and she couldn't have gotten too far. No, she wouldn't be far at all.

"Damn you, Fuu," he whispered, and made himself go a little further. "Fuu!" he yelled into the rain, but his only reply was his echo.

Fuu was lost. She had run out of the motel, in a fit of anger, and now she regretted it. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, she began to think, _maybe I should just go back._

But she couldn't go back, because she didn't know where back was. She wandered around aimlessly searching for the way back to the motel, but she knew she wouldn't find it. She was hungry, very hungry. Her head hurt, her feet hurt, and her heart hurt. She didn't feel like going on.

But just as she was about to give up, she smelled the faint scent of cooking fish in the air. She sniffed at the air and moved her drenched bangs out of her face. Someone was cooking fish, and Fuu was hungry. She loved food. Maybe whoever was cooking the fish could help her.

She followed the wonderful scent of roasting fish and soon saw a small campfire in the distance. Suddenly she realized it had stopped raining, or had it? Maybe the trees were thick enough to keep the forest floor dry. She didn't care. Her kimono was soaked, making her look thin…starved. (A/N: Yea right…Fuu starved?)

When she stepped into the light of the fire, the man cooking the fish looked up and smiled. "Well, hello there," he said in a soft gentle voice, "What brings me the pleasure of such a lovely lady?"

Fuu's face turned red. She knew it because she could feel the heat rising into her cheeks. She looked around before smiling back at the man. "Well you see," she said, "I…um…seem to be lost. Do you think you can give me directions to..to.."

The man smiled, "You don't even know where you came from…"

"No…but, I would like directions to the next village," she said. She smiled at him, looked down, and ran her fingers over her wet kimono. She didn't notice the wicked smile he had on his face. She looked back up at him and noticed he was smirking. He stood up and pointed.

"Well what you need to do is this…you take that path north until you hit the meadow, then you should see the village. It's about two days from here," he told her.

Fuu hadn't noticed that the man had gotten so close to her when she turned to leave. "Thank you," she mumbled, and started to walk away, but a hand clasped itself around her wrist. She struggled to get free but nothing seemed to work, he was to strong. Finally his hand moved up to her throat.

"I'm not going to kill you," he whispered, "not yet. I'm just going to get you a bit weak so you won't fight me."

She struggled only a little longer before realizing she was too weak to win. He was going to rape her, and kill her, and this time no one would save her. Mugen hadn't come after here. She was as good as dead.

Before she closed her eyes, too weak to struggle any longer, one word left her lips in a frightened quiet scream.

"Mugen…"

Mugen kicked at the ground and cursed at the trees. Where was the bitch? Where had Fuu gone? He turned to go back to the motel, angry, wet, and confused. He wouldn't find her. He probably would never see her again, but why should he care? Didn't he want her gone? He paused for only one more second to think about going into the woods after her. That was when he heard his name echoing through the trees.

"_Mugen…"_

He turned around and started down the path.

"Damn," he mumbled under his breath. "She's gone and gotten herself in trouble again."


	4. She's Mine

Chapter Four: She's Mine

Disclaimer – Well, just so you know, I still don't own Samurai Champloo.

Snow started to fall, and Mugen could tell that things were getting colder. He stopped a little ways into the forest path, and wondered whether or not he was doing the right thing. He knew that the right thing would probably be to go and save Fuu from whatever danger she had fallen into, but she had been the one who had left. It was obvious by her short scream, that she was in need of his help, but getting herself captured had nothing to do with him this time. He really didn't care what happened to her, or at least that's what he told himself. He shouldn't care, he told himself, because why_ did_ he care if the bitch died? He waited for the snow to start falling faster, harder, and then made his way toward the forest. He followed the path and Fuu's voice, which still seemed to echo through the trees.

He ran as fast as he could, letting the metal geta carry him easily over roots and vines and whatever else was on the path in his way. He knew he didn't have much time. He was going to find Fuu and when he saved her ass, boy was she going to be sorry for ditching him. He ran until he smelled the distant smell of fish, now burning it seemed, over a fire. That was probably where he would find Fuu. He slowed and looked up at the grey sky through the trees. How long would it be until Jin came looking for her?

He laughed, because he knew Jin wouldn't come. Mugen had figured long ago that Jin didn't feel anything but friendship toward Fuu, and even if Fuu was in trouble, it always seemed to be up to him, not Jin, to save her…always.

He approached the campfire and saw no sign of Fuu. Something was wrong. She was supposed to be by the fire, eating fish. Or that was what Mugen had previously hoped for. A sound made him divert his attention to the tent that was set up just a few feet from the fire. Inside of it, Mugen could see the outline of a man and…

_God…is that Fuu?_ He stepped forward toward the ten, his hand finding the handle of his sword. _It has to be her, but what the hell are they doing?!_

Mugen stepped toward the tent faster, his geta carrying him lightly so he made no sound. He was prepared to kick someone's ass. He was angered by the thought, just the very thought, of some man touching Fuu. He watched the silhouettes carefully and then it struck him that Fuu wasn't fighting back…why wasn't she fighting back?! That was when it dawned on him…

He tore open the flap that served as the tent's door and stared down at a motionless Fuu. He looked up at the man who was too busy trying to take off Fuu's kimono to notice him.

"Get your hands the hell away from her," Mugen growled, getting a little closer to Fuu and the stranger, "I'm going to kill you if you've harmed you, you bastard."

It took him a moment to realize that something different had exploded inside of him. Usually when he went to save Fuu, it was because whoever had kidnapped her had something he needed and Fuu just happened to be there, so he just so happened to save her too. He also realized that the man would be dead even if he hadn't harmed Fuu. The very thought of him even being near Fuu made Mugen angry as hell.

The man laughed and looked up at Mugen, pulling out a dagger from behind him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "but this flower has already been plucked."

Everything in Mugen seemed to just stop. He looked at the man with fire in his eyes, "What the _fuck_ did you just say?"

The man, who was holding Fuu up by her hair, dropped her. She hit the ground hard.

"I've already _plucked _her. She's no good for you anymore. So how about you give the girl to me? I'll pay you…however much you want."

Mugen laughed a slow evil laugh and looked from Fuu to the man. "You think she's no good for me? What the hell do you know? I'm not going to sell her, either."

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Because," Mugen said, taking a step closer to where Fuu was lying on the ground, "Because she's _mine_."


End file.
